


Too fast to live, too young to die

by Shivalee



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Feels, Anxiety Attacks, Canon Related, Crying, Depressed Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idol Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon Centric, Love/Hate, Mental Breakdown, Mentioned Kiko Mizuhara, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Mentioned Sen Mitsuji, No Dialogue, No Romance, Panic Attacks, Past Infidelity, Post-Break Up, Sad Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Tragic Romance, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, short & sad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivalee/pseuds/Shivalee
Summary: "« Too fast to live, too young to die »Un rictus déforma ses lèvres ensanglantées.Alors comme ça, il n'était plus trop jeune pour mourir..."Ji Yong Centric - Dépression - Angst - Sad End





	Too fast to live, too young to die

_**"I can do what I want, I'm in complete control, that's what I tell myself!** _   
_**I got a mind of my own, I'll be alright alone.** _   
_**Don't need anybody else!** _   
_**I give myself a good talking to, no more being a fool for you.** _   
_**I remember how you made wanna surrender!"** _

Ji Yong regardait son téléphone sans réellement savoir ce qu'il ressentait.

Son verre, serré dans son autre main, bascula un peu, mouillant ses doigts et il le reposa sur la table basse devant lui en pestant.

S'essuyant contre son jeans moulant, grand ouvert, il reporta rapidement son attention sur l'écran, reprenant la lecture des commentaires des fans et anti, tous ces gens qui ne savaient rien de lui, mais pensaient pouvoir le juger ou le comprendre.

Le titre du sujet de la discussion était écrit en gros et l'idée que des inconnus créent des topiques sur des forums pour discuter de sa vie privée comme d'un film ou d'un bouquin, lui donna soudain envie de vomir.

Reniflant avec mépris, il relut pour la énième fois la phrase écrite en gras.

_« Kiko a-t-elle bien fait de quitter Ji Yong pour Sen ? »_

Il soupira, pas vraiment jaloux mais lassé, un sentiment d'épuisement l'engourdissant peu à peu.

Quand avait-il arrêté d'être jaloux ?

À la cinquième rupture ? La dixième ? La vingtième ?

Il ne se souvenait même plus à combien ils en étaient !

Combien de fois exactement s'était-il fait plaquer ?

Il s'arrêta un instant sur le visage de sa petite amie, ne prenant pas la peine de la qualifier « d'ex », sachant qu'elle reviendrait, comme toujours.

Il se concentra sur son faux sourire, celui qu'elle montrait rarement, mais qui ne manquait jamais de séduire les gens.

Celui qui faisait croire qu'elle était une jeune femme naturelle, enjouée et pleine de vie, différente de l'image glacée des magazines de mode.

**Faux.**

Maintenant, Ji Yong savait que la brune était exactement comme sur toutes ces photos « hautes coutures » qui faisaient tant rêver les gens.

Son regard arrogant et fier n'était pas un mensonge ou un masque qu'elle enfilait pour un shooting et son expression froide et détachée, n'avait rien d'une carapace pour se protéger du monde.

Kiko **était** _arrogante_ , _manipulatrice_ et _glaciale_.

Elle se considérait comme au dessus de la plupart des gens et attendait le meilleur à chaque fois car, à ses yeux, elle ne méritait pas moins.

Certaines filles se prenaient pour des Princesses, le mannequin était persuadé d'être une _déesse_.

Elle voulait tout.

L'argent, la gloire, la reconnaissance et les frissons.

Au départ, Ji Yong avait pensé qu'ils étaient pareils, qu'ils incarnaient à merveille la phrase de Vivienne Westwood tatouée sur son corps, mais il avait fini par comprendre que ça aussi c'était faux.

" _Too fast to live, too young to die_ "

Ce n'était pas le credo de Kiko.

Ou alors, elle n'en avait pas la même vision que lui.

Le blond était ambitieux, il souhaitait marquer le monde de son empreinte et être reconnu en tant qu'artiste. Il voulait que même après sa mort, son nom et surtout sa musique perdurent.

Mais il ne cherchait pas la gloire à tout prix et ne souhaitait surtout pas être un produit modelé selon les goûts du public, pour être vendu, comme des milliers d'autres, sans aucune saveur ou profondeur.

Il ne voulait pas être connu pour simplement être connu.

Ji Yong était un artiste et il préférait mourir de faim et rejeté de tous, que de devoir compromettre son intégrité artistique.

**Jamais il ne vendrait son âme.**

On l'avait souvent traité d'idéaliste, mais peu importe les moqueries, il y était arrivé sans jamais se plier aux normes stupides que l'on avait essayé de le forcer à adopter.

Son groupe n'avait jamais fait comme les autres, ils avaient créé leurs propres règles, leur propre monde.

Un univers où la sincérité était la base, où rien n'était impossible.

Alors oui, Ji Yong était le grand G-Dragon.

Il était une star, une icône de la mode, un multi millionnaire, un producteur de talent, un auteur compositeur de génie, un rappeur unique et un chanteur à la voix inimitable.

Mais avant tout, il était un artiste libre qui n'avait à rougir d'aucune de ses chansons et qui était fier du chemin parcouru et de tous les obstacles surmontés.

Le jeune homme ne voulait pas jouer dans des drama médiocres où l'on pardonnerait son manque de talent car il était « une star ».

Il ne voulait pas passer dans des émissions stupides pour faire le pitre ou se faire insulter, tout en devant hocher la tête et sourire comme un demeuré.

Et il voulait encore moins sortir un album tous les deux mois, avec des chansons sans substances, semblables à des milliers d'autres, accompagnées d'un clip insipide qui miserait tout sur son corps presque nu ou sur une histoire niaise et sans âme.

Même lorsqu'aux yeux des autres il n'était « personne », il avait toujours refusé de se prêter à ce genre de chose, alors ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait commencer.

_« Ce que le public perçoit de moi est de mon fait, c'est de ma faute si je donne une mauvaise impression »._

Ji Yong ne voulait pas qu'on lui pardonne tout, qu'on lui répète sans cesse qu'il était le meilleur et qu'on soit incapable de le remettre -si nécessaire- à sa place.

Il avait confiance en lui et en son talent, n'avait pas honte de dire qu'il était fier de son travail et de la personne qu'il était devenu.

_Pas honte de dire qu'il s'aimait tout simplement._

Il n'était pas du genre à se rabaisser où à laisser les autres le faire douter, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il se considérait comme infaillible ou au dessus des autres.

La confiance en sois n'excluait pas la modestie.

Et malgré son image « cool et un peu hautaine » qu'il entretenait sur scène ou lors de soirées officielles, Ji Yong était quelqu'un d'humble.

C'est parce qu'il était capable de voir ses faiblesses et de reconnaitre ses défauts qu'il avait pu arriver aussi loin et tenir toutes ces années.

Il n'ignorait jamais ce qui n'allait pas chez lui, il faisait au contraire son possible pour s'améliorer et devenir meilleur.

Voilà pourquoi il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir honte de lui, que ce soit en tant qu'artiste ou en tant qu'être humain.

Ji Yong était bon leader, un ami de confiance, un fils aimant et un petit ami attentionné.

**Mais ce n'était pas ce que Kiko voulait.**

Au-delà de son physique, il avait été attiré par l'illusion qu'ils se ressemblaient, que comme lui, elle était quelqu'un d'entier et de libre qui ne laissait personne lui dicter sa voie.

Il l'avait cru sincère dans sa démarche artistique, pleine de rêves fous et déterminée à réussir par ses propres moyens.

Il avait pensé que derrière l'image des magazines se cachait une jeune femme forte mais sensible qui pouvait le comprendre.

Il avait imaginé qu'il y avait _plus_ que ce que les photos montraient et cru en ce faux sourire si convainquant.

Et lorsqu'il avait compris son erreur, le mal était déjà fait.

**_« Damn your eyes!_ **  
**_They're taking my breath away._ **  
**_For making me wanna stay. Damn your eyes._ **  
**_For getting my hopes up high. Making me fall in love again! Damn your eyes!_ ** **_»_ **

Ça n'avait pas été un coup de foudre, pas une sorte de rhume rapide qui ne prévient pas, mais plus comme un empoisonnement lent qui ne se révèle mortel qu'une fois qu'il est trop tard.

Même s'il n'avait rien d'un adolescent à leur rencontre, Ji Yong considérait Kiko comme son premier réel amour, les années à s'entraîner sans relâche avec Taeyang pour avoir l'opportunité de débuter un jour, ne lui ayant pas laissé le loisir de vraiment s'intéresser aux filles.

Pas au point de tomber amoureux.

Les chansons d'amour étaient si souvent tristes, douloureuses et déchirantes, il aurait dû se méfier et comprendre que son histoire ne serait pas différente, qu'il ne ferait pas exception.

_Kiko était en marbre et lui en cristal._

Ji Yong était un abruti de romantique, dont le film préféré était « Roméo et Juliette » avec DiCaprio, alors que sa petite amie ne jurait que par « Basic Instinct » et « Sexe intentions ».

La brune avait été attirée par son image, pensant qu'ils vivraient une relation _torturée_ , alors que lui n'aspirait qu'à la stabilité.

Ironiquement, c'est elle qui lui avait fait comprendre ça. C'est en tombant amoureux d'elle, qu'il avait réalisé que contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il était attiré par la tendresse, la confiance et la longévité.

Il aimait l'idée d'être en couple, de construire quelque chose de sincère, de partager un lien profond, durable et unique avec quelqu'un.

Le blond avait pensé qu'ils se soutiendraient, pourraient baisser leurs barrières et oublier leurs images publiques ensemble, mais lorsque après les premières semaines idylliques, il avait enlevé sa carapace, la jeune femme avait été déçue par ce qu'il y avait en dessous.

Parce que dans le fond, _leur histoire était ridicule._

Il avait cru qu'elle était comme lui et elle avait pensé pareil, les deux se trompant lourdement.

Mais lorsqu'ils avaient compris, c'était trop tard.

Parce qu'il était déjà fou d'elle et qu'elle en abusait sans complexe.

Puisqu'elle n'avait pas eu, comme promis, un homme arrogant, froid et manipulateur, elle avait décidé de profiter le plus possible de sa sensibilité et de son amour démesuré.

  
Au début, malgré l'amertume de la réalité, Ji Yong avait réussi à être heureux, supportant tout ce qu'elle lui faisait subir, simplement satisfait de pouvoir l'avoir à ses côtés.

L'amour ne rendait pas aveugle, il rendait simplement con !

Et dans son cas, atrocement masochiste.

La première fois que Kiko l'avait quitté, il s'était senti dévasté, incarnant à la perfection tous les clichés ridicules et réchauffés d'une peine de cœur.

Il avait bu jusqu'à s'en rendre malade, dépéri sans se nourrir ni dormir pendant des jours et des jours sur le sol glacé de sa villa immense, pleuré jusqu'à ne plus avoir de force et pensé à celle qui avait brisé son cœur en se répétant qu'il ne la méritait de toute façon pas.

Il avait fait une réelle dépression, s'enfilant des antidépresseurs comme des bonbons, le tout accompagné d'alcool trop fort et de substances censées le faire « planer ».

Il avait roulé trop vite, encastrant plusieurs voitures de luxes et marqué toujours plus profondément sa peau jusqu'à viser directement les veines un soir, face aux images de Kiko et son nouveau petit ami.

Son agence avait réussi à garder sous contrôle tous ses écarts et accidents, même sa tentative de suicide, balançant en échange l'exclusivité de la relation de Taeyang ou entretenant les petits « scandales » que l'instagram de Seung Hyun provoquait à chaque fois.

Le « vieux » était loin d'être ravi mais patron ou pas, tout le monde savait que c'était Bigbang qui avait fait de la YG ce qu'elle était et que sans eux, la société ne valait rien.

S'il avait essayé de calmer les choses, ce n'était pas pour lui mais pour ses membres, son meilleur ami allant jusqu'à éclater en sanglot à l'hôpital, lui lâchant tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, les autres finissant par suivre son exemple en exprimant sincèrement leurs inquiétudes.

Ji Yong était un bon leader, un ami de confiance et Bigbang était sa famille, alors il avait essayé.

Il s'était enfermé dans son studio, disparaissant des médias, uniquement concentré sur sa douleur et son désespoir, évacués dans chaque note et mot griffonnés par son crayon.

Il avait oublié de se nourrir, de dormir et surtout de vivre, ne devant qu'à ses membres et amis proches le fait d'être encore en vie, ces derniers le forçant à manger et lui tenant à tour de rôle compagnie pour l'empêcher de tomber trop bas à nouveau.

Des mois et des mois de combat acharné pour survivre alors qu'il souhaitait plus que tout abandonner.

Lorsqu'il était retourné dans les studios de l'agence pour enregistrer son album solo, il avait eu le sentiment d'aller un peu mieux, l'environnement familier et le désir de créer quelque chose de parfait l'aidant à s'occuper l'esprit.

Le succès fulgurant l'avait aussi beaucoup apaisé, marquant une étape de plus vers la guérison, le début de sa tournée promettant de nouveaux progrès.

Et lorsqu'il s'était enfin senti capable de panser ses blessures, _elle était revenue_.

Lors de sa première date au Japon, elle était apparue comme si de rien n'était et il s'était de nouveau laissé submerger par ce qu'il ressentait, berné par le bonheur idyllique et surtout éphémère des retrouvailles.

Puis elle était partie encore.

Et encore.  
Et encore.  
Et encore.

Jusqu'à ce que ça devienne une habitude.

_**"Always the same, you say that you'll change.** _   
_**Somehow you never do!** _   
_**I believe all your lies, the look in your eyes.** _   
_**You make it all seem true!** _   
_**I guess I see what I wanna see, or is my heart just deceiving me.** _   
_**With that look I know so well, I fall completely under your spell!"** _

À chaque fois qu'elle était lassée de ses efforts vains pour le pousser à bout, pour le forcer à devenir celui qu'elle voulait, celui qu'elle avait cru qu'il était, elle partait avec un autre pour finir par revenir, une fois sa nouvelle prise devenue ennuyeuse.

Ji Yong était une sorte de valeur sûre, un refuge toujours prêt à l'accueillir et à passer tous ses caprices, la remettant sur pied pour un nouveau départ.

La découverte par le grand public de leur relation n'avait en rien arrangé les choses, poussant au contraire Kiko à toujours plus de provocation.

La jeune femme se rêvait en une sorte de Harley Quinn, mais qui aurait le pouvoir sur un Joker de compagnie, tenu en laisse.

Elle voulait des soirées folles, des tensions, des disputes violentes et des réconciliations intenses.

Elle rêvait de s'exhiber, de repousser les limites et de choquer le plus possible.

Ji Yong savait qu'elle espérait toujours en venir aux mains, la brune l'ayant déjà frappé plusieurs fois et semblant toujours plus frustrée de voir qu'il gardait son calme malgré tout.

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait allumé d'autres hommes en sa présence, le regardant droit dans les yeux alors que les mains d'un inconnu ou même d'un sois disant « ami » à lui glissaient sous sa robe.

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de bagarres qu'il avait provoquées à cause de ça, d'argent donné pour étouffer ces affaires ou les séances de sexe brutal dans les toilettes qui avaient suivies.

Elle avait continué à partir, à le _maltraiter_ , le _piétiner_ et le _détruire_ , le laissant un peu plus brisé à chaque fois.

Et il faisait avec maintenant.

En plus de cinq ans de relation, il s'était d'une certaine façon reconstruit en prenant chaque débris pour leur trouver une nouvelle place, toutes les fissures lui apportant une nouvelle dimension artistique et humaine.

Il n'était pas heureux, mais il n'était plus déchiré à chaque départ, le tout étant devenu une sorte de routine pathétique qui ne le poussait même plus à boire ou déprimer.

Kiko partait en espérant ne pas avoir à revenir, se montrant toujours aussi cruelle dans ses « adieux » et lui savait qu'elle reviendrait, à peine blessé par ses paroles ou son comportement.

Et lorsqu'il commençait à apprécier le calme, lorsque de nouveaux horizons faisaient doucement leur apparition, elle revenait, l'enfermant à nouveau dans le même cauchemar.

C'était devenu tellement _banal_ , _cynique_ et _pitoyable_ que ça ne lui inspirait même plus de chansons !

Oui, cela faisait un moment déjà qu'il n'écrivait plus en pensant à sa petite amie...

C'était d'ailleurs la première fois en plus de trois ans qu'il regardait sur le net des informations sur la brune après l'un de ses départs.

Ce n'était pas la jalousie qui l'avait poussé à agir et il était lui-même surpris de ne rien ressentir de semblable à l'idée de la femme qu'il aimait avec un autre.

Kiko ne partait _jamais_ sans avoir trouvé un autre prétendant.

Elle le quittait **toujours** pour quelqu'un.

Mais c'était la première fois que la presse et surtout le public en parlaient. La première fois que ça créait un réel intérêt.

Il avait lui-même fini par en entendre parler sur les réseaux sociaux, certains de ses fans étant entrés en guerre contre les gens qui pensaient que Kiko avait bien fait de le quitter pour « l'autre »

Apparemment, beaucoup de gens pensaient qu'ils avaient le même « genre », la même « aura » mais que le nouveau jouet était mieux, ce qui déplaisaient évidement à toutes les VIP de la planète.

Enfin _presque_ toutes, certaines apparemment sous le charme de ce Sen.

Et c'était toute cette agitation inhabituelle, les post revenant sans cesse sur le net, qui l'avait poussé à cliquer sur l'un des liens pour tomber sur ce forum où l'on discutait ouvertement de sa vie.

Il était rentré dans la nuit, après avoir bu avec ses amis, habitude prise après les premiers départs de Kiko et qui était devenue une sorte de rituel.

Une fois chez lui, il avait encore l'esprit tourné vers les quelques allusions de ses proches à l'engouement de beaucoup de coréens, dont des VIP, pour le nouvel « amour « de sa petite amie.

Pensif, il avait ôté sa chemise et ouvert son jeans avant de finalement se servir un verre au lieu de finir de se déshabiller pour aller prendre une douche.

Torse nu, il s'était laissé tomber dans son canapé préféré, celui qui donnait sur la superbe vue de son salon, les lumières de la ville et celle de la lune éclairant la pièce suffisamment pour instaurer une ambiance reposante, presque mystérieuse.

Une immense baie vitrée faisait tout le tour du salon, de la salle à manger et de la cuisine ouverte, les trois pièces qui n'étaient séparées par aucune porte, formant une immense surface aux parois de verre.

Il ne savait pas qui était ce Sen Mitsuji et il se sentait un peu ridicule de lire tous ces commentaires sur lui et cet inconnu, les gens les comparant comme des produits de télé-achat.

Vraiment, c'était stupide !

Tombant sur la réponse de quelqu'un qui clamait qu'ils devaient oublier Kiko et se choisir l'un l'autre, il écarquilla les yeux, presque choqué.

Il avait l'habitude qu'on le mette en couple avec pas mal de monde, des membres de son groupe aux idoles féminines et ça ne l'avait jamais gêné, les fans le faisant plus souvent rire avec leur imagination débordante.

Avec ses membres, ils organisaient souvent des « concours de fan fictions », lisant lorsqu'ils avaient pas mal bu certaines œuvres à voix haute, jouant les dialogues avant de décider de la « meilleure » histoire à la fin.

Parfois c'était les montages ou fanart qu'ils « imitaient » et Seung Hyun leur avait même organisé une soirée vidéo une fois.

Mais qu'on l'imagine avec le mec de sa copine ?!

C'était tordu quand même.

Enfin, pas plus que sa relation avec la copine en question.

Il y avait une centaine de réponses sous le commentaire.

Certaines étant des insultes, mais la plupart venaient de personnes aussi excitées que celui ou celle qui avait fait la proposition, les gens les imaginant apparemment vraiment bien ensemble.

Lui ne savait même pas à quoi ce type ressemblait.

Toutes les photos accompagnant le post étaient en pièces jointes et il n'avait cliqué sur aucun lien, bien que la tentation était de plus en plus grande.

Soupirant bruyamment, il jeta son portable près de lui, avant de se redresser sur le bord du canapé.

Il en avait assez vu !

Finissant son verre d'une traite, il le fit ensuite claquer sur la table, se relevant d'un coup, décidé à enfin prendre la douche prévue au départ.

Semant sa ceinture, son jeans et son sous-vêtement en chemin, il atteignit sa salle de bain complètement nu, s'arrêtant devant le grand miroir au dessus des triples lavabos.

Il observa avec attention son visage, se faisant la réflexion qu'il avait l'air plutôt usé, puis il se démaquilla avec application, se rinçant le visage en utilisant le produit offert par sa meilleure amie.

C'était la seule qui lui offrait toujours de quoi « prendre soin de lui » et il se demandait parfois si elle ne rêvait pas secrètement qu'il ait les cheveux longs et une paire de seins, ou qu'il soit, comme elle, accro aux talons vertigineux.

Mais qu'importe, il n'échangerait Chae Rin pour rien au monde !

Allumant la musique qui résonna parfaitement dans toute la pièce, il se fit couler un bain, décidant de se laver les dents pendant que la grande baignoire circulaire se remplissait.

À peine la brosse dans la bouche, il pesta en se souvenant qu'il n'avait pas envoyé l'habituel _« bien rentré »_ à ses amis sur leur discussion de groupe, ou vérifié que tout le monde était bien arrivé à bon port.

Retournant vers son salon, toujours aussi nu, il récupéra son téléphone, sans arrêter de se brosser les dents.

L'image qui apparut le fit sursauter, la brosse cognant contre son palet, alors qu'il se retenait de justesse de cracher.

Pourquoi y-avait-il un jeune homme torse nu sur son écran ?

Clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, il finit par se reprendre, comprenant qu'il avait dû ouvrir un fichier joint en jetant son portable tout à l'heure.

Donc c'était lui, Sen.

Ji Yong était très surpris, ne l'ayant absolument pas imaginé comme ça.

Il n'avait pas réellement pensé à son apparence, mais connaissant Kiko, il était persuadé qu'elle avait encore choisi un enfoiré arrogant qui se prenait pour le roi du monde et dégageait, comme lui en public, une confiance en soi presque insolente.

Pourtant, ce n'était _absolument_ pas le cas de l'homme sur la photo.

Certes, il était difficile de se faire une idée à partir d'une seule image, surtout celle d'un mannequin, habitué à changer de peau et d'expression, mais le blond avait toujours pensé que le regard ne mentait pas.

S'il s'était d'ailleurs plus fié à celui de Kiko, il n'aurait peut-être pas été berné par ses illusions.

Le brun semblait le regarder directement, ses yeux noirs profonds, donnant l'impression de cacher une longue histoire.

_**« Damn your eyes!** _  
_**They're taking my breath away.** _  
_**For making me wanna stay. Damn your eyes.** _  
_**For getting my hopes up high. Making me fall in love again! Damn your eyes!** _ **_»_ **

La photo était très simple, juste Sen assis, torse nu, le bas de son corps pas clairement visible, juste assez pour laisser deviner qu'il portait un jeans.

Le jeune homme avait les bras un peu plus musclés que lui, mais ils avaient environ la même carrure et son corps était clairement celui d'un mannequin.

Non, il ne se réjouissait pas d'avoir plus d'abdominaux que son « rival », c'était un simple constat.

Ji Yong était ami avec assez de modèles pour savoir que comparer leur corps souvent trop maigre à ceux « travaillés » et en permanence exhibés des artistes de « K-pop » était ridicule.

Lui non plus n'entrait pas vraiment dans cette norme de toute façon.

Zoomant sur le visage de Sen, il nota le peu de maquillage et les traces de fatigue sous son regard puissant mais mélancolique, le tout apportant un petit _quelque chose_ en plus à la photo.

Il pouvait comprendre maintenant, pourquoi certains trouvaient qu'ils dégageaient la même chose ou qu'ils s'entendraient bien.

Ce qu'il voyait dans ce regard lui parlait beaucoup, lui rappelant des choses qu'il possédait lui-même.

Il zooma encore, la photo devenant flou, mais les yeux gardant leur intensité, l'impression que l'autre regardait directement dans les siens le mettant presque mal à l'aise.

Puis soudain, la situation le frappa.

Il était entièrement nu, en pleine nuit, du dentifrice autour de la bouche, coulant sur son menton et même sa cuisse à cause de sa brosse à dent échouée contre sa jambe, à observer en détail la photo d'un inconnu peu vêtu, dans l'obscurité de son salon !

Fermant brusquement le forum, il ouvrit sa messagerie presque rageusement, envoyant un rapide message après avoir vu que tout le monde était bien rentré.

Jetant immédiatement son portable après ça, il retourna vers sa salle de bain, décidé à ne plus penser à Kiko, ou plutôt, à sa nouvelle victime.

La baignoire déborda lorsqu'il entra dans l'eau et il grimaça sous la chaleur, sa peau claire se teintant rapidement de rose.

Malgré la température, il s'installa confortablement, serrant un peu les dents face à la sensation brûlante.

C'était douloureux, mais malgré tout agréable, son corps semblant se ramollir immédiatement sous la chaleur, anesthésiant toutes les tensions.

S'enfonçant un peu plus, il laissa l'eau remonter jusqu'à son menton, débordant facilement sur sa bouche, en espérant que son esprit aussi finirait par somnoler et donc le laisser en paix.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce Sen, de noter à quel point il était _différent_ des autres !

Pourquoi Kiko l'avait choisi ? Pourquoi ?!

Il se sentait mal à l'aise, inquiet et stressé, le nœud dans son estomac de plus en plus serré et douloureux.

Il avait supposé que le mannequin n'était qu'un enfoiré de plus vers qui sa petite amie était allée chercher ces frissons et tensions qu'elle aimait tant avant de revenir vers lui.

Mais s'il avait eu tord ?

Si cette fois ci, ce n'était pas un partenaire de jeu qu'elle était allée chercher, mais un nouveau port ?

Un nouvel abruti prêt à tout supporter et pardonner, dont elle pourrait user et abuser sans fin ?

Un nouveau _lui_.

**Que faire si Kiko l'avait réellement remplacé par Sen ?**

Pas au sens romantique comme le pensaient naïvement les internautes, mais simplement parce qu'elle s'était lassé de le détruire, parce qu'il ne restait plus aucun morceau qui n'ait pas été brisé et qu'elle avait besoin de nouveauté.

_Kiko détestait s'ennuyer._

Et il supposait qu'au bout d'un moment, même la plus divertissante des victimes devenait ennuyeuse.

Il n'avait jamais envisagé l'idée que la brune puisse ne pas revenir vers lui.

Une fois les déchirures et craintes des premières ruptures, il avait fini par comprendre son rôle et par l'accepter, résigné et surtout amoureux.

Il s'était fait à l'idée d'être l'abruti utilisé dont on se moque et qu'on pense assez con pour ne pas comprendre qu'il n'est qu'un pion.

Kiko partait, mais elle revenait toujours parce que dans un sens, elle avait _besoin_ de lui.

Personne d'autre ne pouvait lui offrir ce qu'il lui apportait.

_Personne n'était à ce point stupide et maso !_

Mais s'il avait eu tord ?

Si ce Sen que les gens trouvaient si semblable à lui mais en mieux, était en effet comme lui ?

Ses mains se crispèrent dans le fond de la baignoire et il rejeta la tête en arrière, sur l'oreiller prévu à cet effet, fermant les yeux.

Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas envisagé la possibilité que Kiko sorte réellement de sa vie, qu'elle le quitte pour de bon et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir gérer cette idée maintenant.

Il se mordit la lèvre, tentant de repousser le chagrin qui écrasait sa poitrine, mais le tout explosa sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, l'angoisse déferlant en même temps que ses premières larmes.

Cognant rageusement contre le rebord, il se redressa, détestant le goût presque oublié du désespoir qui se rappelait soudain à lui.

_Et si c'était vraiment la fin ?_

Gémissant piteusement, il décolla son corps des parois de la baignoire, s'asseyant au milieu en ramenant ses genoux vers son torse.

Il tressaillit légèrement, comme pris de spasmes, avant que ses sanglots deviennent plus fort, le secouant entièrement, ses ongles enfoncés dans ses jambes et le visage presque enfoui entre ses cuisses.

_Et si elle ne revenait pas cette fois ?_

Malgré ses pleurs impossibles à calmer, il finit par se redresser brutalement, se précipitant vers sa chambre sans même se sécher.

L'eau dégoulinait, laissant des traces de son passage, mais il n'y fit pas attention, attrapant pour la première fois de sa vie, les premiers vêtements de son dressing.

Le pantalon en coton gris et le pull robe noir et argenté furent rapidement humides, mais il s'en fichait, ajoutant un bonnet en remontant ses cheveux qui dégoulinaient sur sa nuque et dans son dos.

Avec la même urgence, très loin d'être capable de raisonner correctement et semblant presque possédé, il fouilla dans ses papiers, attrapant son passeport après s'être emmitouflé dans une veste à capuche kaki énorme qui le cachait entièrement.

Il ne prit même pas son téléphone et ne découvrit quelle voiture il allait conduire que lorsque cette dernière s'ouvrit en clignotant, lorsqu'il appuya sur les clés prises au hasard avant de sortir.

Ji Yong ne réfléchissait plus, son corps trempé, ses yeux rougis et gonflés par les larmes, il fonçait simplement, poussant son bolide au maximum en direction de l'aéroport, sans savoir réellement ce qu'il espérait faire en allant au Japon.

Il n'y avait pas pensé.

Il n'avait pensé à absolument rien, uniquement poussé par le besoin de fuir cette impression atroce qu'il était en train de se noyer.

Mais est-ce qu'il ne courait pas droit vers la cause même de sa détresse ?

Lorsque sa voiture se retrouva entièrement retournée en plein milieu d'un carrefour, son pare brise explosé et son corps bloqué dans la tôle, le sang de sa blessure au crâne brouillant peu à peu sa vue, il se sentit soudain vraiment stupide.

Incapable bouger d'un pouce, la tête tournée vers les phares aveuglants du véhicule qui fonçait droit sur lui, la raison lui revint brutalement en même temps que le sourire mensonger de Kiko.

Les yeux de Sen plongeant droit dans son âme apparurent comme par magie, alors que le sang le forçait à fermer les siens.

Il avait à nouveau touché le fond et il se sentait aussi ridicule que pitoyable.

**« _Too fast to live, too young to die_ »**

Un rictus déforma ses lèvres ensanglantées.

Alors comme ça, il n'était plus trop jeune pour mourir.  
  
  



End file.
